


Live A Little

by Angry_Moth



Series: 30 Days of Music [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Moth/pseuds/Angry_Moth
Summary: A ficlet about Steve and Nancy, inspired by a song.





	Live A Little

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Steve Harrington / Nancy Wheeler  
Inspired by the song: Don't Stop Me Now - Queen
> 
> _Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time _  
_I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out _
> 
> Takes place before first season and before Steve and Nancy started dating.

“Hey, Wheeler, funny seeing you here!” 

Nancy looked up from her writing and glanced at Steve, who was running towards her, in a slight annoyance. 

“What do you want?” she grunted, displeased to having her writing interrupted. 

“Just saw you while walking across the park,” he said and sat next to her on a bench. 

“You looked lonely. I thought I should stop to say hello.” 

“Well, hello to you too. Now you can leave.” 

“Why do you have to be so mean?” Steve complained jokingly. “I was having such a nice day, and you are seriously bumming me out with your attitude.” 

“Then leave?” 

“Uh, no. How about you cheer up instead?” 

“I was perfectly happy before you appeared.” 

Steve feigned hurt, seemed to think about something for a while and then grinned playfully at Nancy. 

“Hey, I know how to turn that frown upside down! There’s this cool party happening tonight, at my place actually. How about you come over and I’ll show you how to have a good time? You know, you can’t just sit here writing all the time. Sometimes you have to live a little.”

After seeing Nancy’s considering look, he smiled again. 

“Great! It’s starting at 7 pm, I’ll see you then!” Steve shouted as he got up and bounced away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Steve and Nancy were out of character, I’ve never written or even read fanfictions about this pairing before. 
> 
> Though I think this song suits Steve pretty well, I can definitely imagine him listening to Queens :D


End file.
